Modern televisions and monitors typically include multiple different image adjustment mechanisms. A user can navigate through a display menu to manually adjust image display settings such as brightness, contrast, sharpness, hue, etc. As image display settings are adjusted, an image will appear differently on the television or monitor.
Some televisions and monitors also include one or more preset display modes, each of which includes preset hue, sharpness, contrast, brightness, and so on. A user can select a preset display mode by navigating through the display menu. Some display modes can more accurately display certain images than other display modes. For example, a sports display mode can include image display settings that are generally considered best for watching sporting events. Likewise, a cinema display mode can include image display settings that are generally considered best for watching most movies. However, to take advantage of such preset display modes, a user must manually change the display mode each time the user changes what he or she is watching. Moreover, the preset display modes apply throughout a movie (for every scene), sporting event, etc. However, a particular preset display mode can not include the best image display settings throughout a program, movie or sporting event.